yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadi Shin
| hide_appearances = true | appears_in_manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions | appears_in_books = Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth }} Shadi Shin is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of Shadi, created by Kazuki Takahashi. He is known as Master Shin among the Prana. Shadi was the guardian of ancient Egyptian tombs and the modern day holder of the Millennium Key and Scales. He uses the Key to enter people's soul rooms and redecorate the room to control the individual, when he sees fit and uses the Scales to measure people's sins and punish them as he sees fit. Shadi met Maximillion J. Pegasus in the Valley of the Kings and had him tested to see if he was worthy of the Millennium Eye. He met Marik Ishtar after the death of his father and credited Marik's misfortune to the will of the Pharaoh. After travelling to Domino City to prosecute archaeologists for the defilement of a tomb, he discovered that Yugi Mutou was the modern day holder of the Millennium Puzzle and performed the Trial of the Mind to test his worthiness. In the Shadow RPG, Shadi played the non-player character, Hasan (ハサン), the spirit of the Millennium Stone and light counterpart to Zorc Necrophades summoned when the Millennium Items are place in the Millennium Stone. He saw it as his destiny to protect the Pharaoh. Biography Meeting Pegasus Shadi is a member of a faction of the Tomb Keeper's clan who watched over the Millennium Items, the Eye, Key, Ring and Scales in Kul Elna in the Valley of the Kings. A thief once tried to steal the Millennium Ring, but Shadi's men managed to chase and capture him. Maximillion J. Pegasus was in the area and saw what happened. Fearing what they were going to do to the man, he offered to pay them all the money he for the Ring if they let the man go. Shadi advised him not to flaunt his wealth in that area. He said that the man stole artifacts from a sacred place and was to be punished only for act of theft. He said that the value of the Ring was irrelevant, but priceless. He asked if Pegasus was a traveler and warned him that the village was created by grave robbers and that were common. He advised that he leave, saying that the thing he wanted was not there; it was not a place where the sadness of losing a loved one is healed. Pegasus was surprised that Shadi knew exactly what he was thinking, so he secretly followed him. watches Shadi testing the thief.]] Shadi and his men took the thief to a house of sun dried brick, which was an entrance to a hidden underground temple. The thief was dragged onto an altar and knelt before Shadi. He apologized for the theft and begged that he not be killed. Shadi explained that he did not intend to condemn him for stealing the Ring, but wanted to learn if he was a chose one, someone who the Ring would accept as its bearer. Shadi gave the Ring to his men, who put its rope around the thief's neck. This caused the Ring to pierce into the thief's body and burn him to death. Assured that he was not chosen by the Ring, Shadi reinserted it into the Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories. Shadi's men found Pegasus spying on them and brought him to the alter. Pegasus begged to be let go, promising not to tell anyone what he saw. However, Shadi told him that he had seen something he should not have seen and consequently the only way to leave was to become a chosen bearer of a Millennium Item. He took the Millennium Eye from the tablet to test Pegasus. He explained that if Pegasus was deemed worthy, he would be granted his dearest wish and see his beloved once more. The Eye accepted Pegasus and briefly showed him an apparition of Cyndia. Sometime afterwards, Pegasus painted a portrait of Shadi, which he hung up in his castle next to one of Cyndia. However he did not like to talk about either of the paintings. Taking in orphans Shadi entered the home of an abusive man, who had many orphans steal for him. Among the orphans were Diva, Mani, and Sera. He approached the orphans and pushed their foreheads, causing a gold symbol to momentarily appear on them. He then immobilized the man, and killed him with the Quantum Cube. Afterwards, he took the orphans in with him. Once, while lecturing the orphans about the powers of the Prana, Bakura's father came in, wanting to buy the Millennium Ring. Shadi replied that it was free, and told him to see if the Ring saw him as worthy. The man put on the Ring, but it rejected him. His worried son who came with him put on the Ring instead. His son did so, but Dark Bakura awakened, and murdered Shadi. Before dying, he handed Diva the Quantum Cube.Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Since then, Shadi became a ghost. Meeting the Ishtars 's father.]] Shadi met Marik and Ishizu Ishtar when they had snuck out of their house, against their family's laws, for two hours. He knew that they were tomb guardians and warned them that from then on their fate would be a tragedy splitting their family with blood and that it was the will of the Pharaoh. He then disappeared into the crowd despite Ishizu calling him back. When Marik regained control after Dark Marik killed his father, Shadi appeared in their house and reiterated that the tragedy splitting their family with blood was the will of the Pharaoh.In the original, Shadi said that Marik's father was driven to his death, by the soul of the Pharaoh. This is revised in the bunkoban to have him say that the tragedy of the family that divides their relatives with blood was the will of the Pharaoh. Meeting Yugi on Curator Kanekura.]] Shadi went to Domino Museum to pass judgment on the curator, Curator Kanekura and the archaeologist, Professor Yoshimori, both of whom had entered and taken items from an Egyptian tomb. He first played a Shadow Game, Question of Truth, with Kanekura, in which he performed the Weighing of the Heart, using the Millennium Scales. He placed the Feather of Ma'at in one side of the Scales and as he asked Kanekura a series of questions, his sins would add weight to the other side. He asked a series of questions to test Kanekura's morality. As he lied the sins side of the Scales gained weight. Before the last question, Shadi used an illusion to transform Kanekura's chair into Ammit. The final question was if Kanekura had defiled the territory of the Gods for money. He begged Shadi to stop, offering to pay any amount of money. However this caused the sins side of the scales to hit the table. Shadi then inflicted a Penalty Game, where Ammit was let loose in Kanekura's soul room to devour his soul, killing him. .]] On leaving the museum, Shadi spotted Yugi Mutou and learned that he was the holder of the Millennium Puzzle. He then used the Millennium Key to enter Yugi's soul room, but found two rooms; one filled with toys belonging to Yugi and a darker one belonging to Dark Yugi. Dark Yugi appeared inside his room and invited Shadi in, if he dared. Shadi introduced himself as an unwanted guest, who had entered to learn the power of the Millennium Puzzle. If the power was needed he would draw it into his bloodline. Not willing to simply show Shadi the power, Dark Yugi proposed a Shadow Game, the Labyrinth Treasure Hunt; somewhere inside the soul, was Dark Yugi's true room and if Shadi could locate it he would find what he's looking for. Shadi accepted the game, but then mentioned that once he entered someone's room, he could redecorate it to control the individual or change their personality. Dark Yugi started the game and the place turned into a maze of doors and staircases. Shadi began searching, but the doors were filled with traps. Eventually Shadi was left dangling above a bottomless pit. Dark Yugi saved him and advised that he leave. Shadi parted, thinking that he had lost the game, but Dark Yugi assured him that it was only the beginning. Shadi spoke with Yugi after leaving his mind and saw that Yugi was completely unaware of the existence of "the other Yugi". As he departed, Shadi told Yugi his name, with that being the first time he had ever disclosed that detail with anyone. Shadi spared Yoshimori a Shadow Game, as he planned to use him as a test for Yugi. He redecorated Yoshimori's soul room. After Kanekura's death, Yugi, Sugoroku Mutou, Katsuya Jonouchi, and Anzu Mazaki came to Yoshimori's office at Domino University to cheer him up. Possessed by Shadi, Yoshimori knocked out Sugoroku and began strangling Jonouchi, until Anzu walloped him with a globe. Shadi let Yoshimori chase Jonouchi around the building, while he redecorated Anzu's soul to use her as a tool in the Shadow Game. .]] With Anzu held hostage, Dark Yugi was forced to meet Shadi on the roof for the game. To win the game, the Trial of the Mind a player had to make their opponent show weakness in their heart. Anzu was stood on a board suspended over the side of a building by a series of ropes attached to the building by ushebti. Four ushebti represented Yugi's heart, while one represented Shadi's. The ushebti broke up when weakness was detected in its corresponding player's heart. Causing all Dark Yugi's ushebti to break would let Anzu fall and causing Shadi's ushebti to break would let the Millennium Key slide to Anzu's hand and free her from Shadi's possession. Seeing Anzu in danger immediately caused one ushebti to break. Shadi put Dark Yugi through a series of game tests, which he needed to pass without letting his ushebti break. For the first stage, Hell Quiz, Shadi created illusions of corpses, which crawled on the ground and tried to grab and climb onto Dark Yugi. The only way for Dark Yugi to make the corpses disappear was the determine their true nature, by answering the riddle, "What creeps on the ground and clings to pillars?". The corpses were what crept on the ground and Dark Yugi was the pillar. The answer was one's own shadow, which Dark Yugi managed to figure out. For the second stage, he got Dark Yugi to solve another riddle. He showed him nine face-down slabs and had him restrained by an illusion of Ammit, who would devour his soul if he did not answer correctly within five minutes. The slabs were said to reflect Ammit and Dark Yugi had to tell him what was under the middle slab. The nine slabs consisted of eight pairs and an odd one in the middle. Dark Yugi realized that Ammit's mouth was her only feature before the slabs that she did not have two of and correctly guessed that as the middle piece. Shadi's last test for Dark Yugi, the Game of Death, involved an illusion of Jonouchi. The illusion and Dark Yugi had to take turns tossing the Millennium Puzzle to point in the direction their opponent had to walk two floor tile, until one walked off the edge to fall to their death. Jonouchi taunted Yugi just how he did as a bully. Yugi briefly gained control of his body and wept, causing two ushebti to shatter. Unsure if it was the real Jonouchi or an illusion, Dark Yugi refused to take his turns in the game. Shadi was shocked at this decision. Jonouchi forced Dark Yugi to the edge and Dark Yugi refused to take his turn, explaining that he trusted Jonouchi. The illusion then faded away. The last rope supporting Anzu's platform began to break, but the real Jonouchi arrived and held it up. Surprised at how the friends supported each other, Shadi's ushebti shattered and Anzu was restored to normal. Jonouchi struggled to hold up the board as the possessed professor was trying to attack him. Dark Yugi helped Anzu climb back to the building and instructed Jonouchi to touch the professor with the Key. Dark Yugi taught Shadi that unity is the power of the Millennium Puzzle. Shadi was threatened to leave by Yugi's friends. He left beaten, but pleased. His bloodline had been searching for someone like Dark Yugi and perhaps he might be able to open "that door". World of Memories Shadi got Bobasa to hold the Key and Scales. When Dark Yugi and his companions went to Domino City Museum for Dark Yugi to regain his memories, Shadi sent Bobasa to serve as their guide. They were initially uncertain about trusting Bobasa, due to his association with Shadi, who had endangered their lives before. Bobasa tried to defend this, saying that Shadi had been testing to see if Dark Yugi was the pharaoh they had been waiting for for 3000 years. During the Shadow RPG Hasan appeared before the pharaoh, who had fallen into a chasm. After advising the pharaoh to rest, he introduced himself as the one who watches all memories and warned the pharaoh that a great battle was about to begin. When the Millennium Items had been placed in the Millennium Stone, Bobasa transformed into Hasan, whom he introduced as his other self and the spirit of the stone tablet. Shadi, as Hasan, served as a non-player character in the RPG, whose duty was to reveal the hiding place of the pharaoh's forgotten name after Zorc Necrophades rises from his slumber. He told Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda that the pharaoh's name rests in the holy place where his soul sleeps, which Yugi realized was his tomb. Hasan then flew away to protect the pharaoh. As Zorc attacked the pharaoh and his priests, whose bodies had been immobilized, Hasan flew in and intercepted the blast. He explained to the pharaoh how he was fulfilling his duty to Akhenamkhanen by protecting the pharaoh until the end. During the final battle with Zorc, Hasan gave his life defending the pharaoh, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu and Honda from another of Zorc's attacks. His mask cracked in the process, causing them to realize that he was Shadi. Games Shadi took part in or orchestrated the following games. Notes References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions characters